iDidn't Know I Was Pregnant
by IwuvATG21aJS07
Summary: When Sam has a baby and you have to decide who is the father.
1. Chapter 1

My iCarly Story…

I do not own iCarly,

Constructive Criticism would be awesome, let me know if you like it

Muah,

Maya

**Sam's POV…**

Laying in bed, looking across the room at the little cradle in the corner of the room, I was still in complete shock. I could not believe that in the last week, I had a little girl.

"Sam?" Carly whispered, from the front door.

"In here" I said calling back from the bedroom. It was about noon, and Leah was sleeping. I laid in bed trying to take a nap, I was so exhausted. I never knew having a baby would be this hard.

"H-H-Hi S-Sam" Carly said, shuddering

She took about three steps in, and I could see a tear, run down her cheek, in the dimly lit room.

" S-S-Sam, I can't believe you are a mother" She said staring to sit down beside and started to cry more.

"Let's go into the living room" I said

"O-O-Okay…." She said

"You can't stay long" I said " Freddie's coming over soon"

"Okay, do you want me to watch Leah and she just can spend the night and you can pick her up in the morning"

"Okay, wanna help me get her stuff together"

"Sure, I'll Text Spencer and let him know to come pick me up in half an hour, sound good?"

"Yup Freddie comes at 2:30"

"Good, I'll be out by 2"

"Great"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Carly" I said as Spencer pulled up in the driveway, with Kate, the girl he had been dating for a few weeks"

"Bye Sam" She said and hugged me as Kate came get Leah so I could carry the rest.

I" will pick her up, if it isn't too late, so still expect me"

" Kay"

I turned around and sighed, it felt extremely quiet in the house now, my mom was off getting some treatment done and Melanie left a few days ago to go back to her house, and her boyfriend, so it was quiet, too quiet.

Carly's POV…..

At Carly's house…..

"Okay so Leah is sleeping"

"Finally" said Kate, "It has to be 12:00 now"

"They must have fallen sleep at Sam's, So I guess we get the baby all night" I said

"Yeah… WAIT!" Kate almost yelled

Shhhhh you'll wake the baby up and she cried for what 3 hours and Spencer came to complain like what, every five minutes?"

'' She must really know her mother's voice" Kate said

''What did you say Wait What for"

"Ohh yeah, you said they fell asleep at Sam's "

"Yes, why" I started at Kate in confusion, They had done that before it was nothing new.

"Nothing, I just thought his mother would forbid him to spend the night."

"Yeah" Kate had a point, his mother would never let him do that.

"Oh, his mom is at a Aggressive Parenting Seminar in Wyoming, she won't be back till next week"

"Oh okay"

" Let's go to bed, Kate" I said

Yup, I'm with ya Sista" she replied

I just giggled and turned to start to climb the stairs to my room, Kate and I slept in the same room when she spent the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV…..**

*At Sam's house*

*They are both sleeping.*

I woke up, forgetting Freddie fell asleep on the couch. I could hear the TV on, and slowly smiled and went back to sleep

I dreamed of the day I had Leah…..( I often dreamed of that.)

_"I had just arrived at Carly's, I planned to spend the night, we were going to go shopping, sadly our plans were ruined"_

That was it, I don't remember anything else. I remember me at the hospital, the doctor telling me I have given Birth to a baby girl and woke up in a hospital bed…..

I woke up.

I missed my baby, I can't believe I said it, but I missed my baby.

It only had to be around 4:00 in the morning and Carly texted me and said that Leah only went to bed at 9 then woke up and screamed until 12:00 so they must still be crashed but I missed her, and I couldn't leave Freddie here alone. So I waited until he got up


	4. Chapter 4

_(I know I said that Freddie's mother wasn't home but she is here, and if I took it out, it didn't make sense)_

I think I ran to Carly's, the front door was open, and Carly and Kate were crashed on the couch, they looked like they had been up all night.

I slowly and quietly climbed the stairs to Carly's room.

When I spend the night Leah sleeps with us in Carly's room.

Freddie had went home to explain to his mom, where he was last night

In Carly's room, I quietly tip toed to the crib, there lay Leah, I felt like I wanted to cry, I couldn't believe that she was my baby.

Well I knew she was my baby, not Carly's, not Kate's, MINE. All MINE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carly's POV….**

I woke up to Sam opening the door, and quietly climbing the steps to my room. Once I heard my door close I gently shook Kate to wake her up.

"Kate, kate wake up" I loudly whispered

"What Carly

"Sam's here, it's like 9, do you wanna get up"

"No, That means I've only had 8 hours of sleep."

"Well I'm getting up"

I got up, put on my slippers and quietly climbed the stairs, I rounded the corner and peeked in the room, I saw Sam sitting on my bed with Leah but I couldn't see any more as Sam sat on the other side of my bed. I walked back down stairs to find Kate sitting at the computer. " Go look at Sam, can you see what she is doing"

**Kate's POV….**

"Okay" I said and quietly climb the stairs.

I rounded the corner and peeked in the room, Sam must have heard me and looked at me slowly, I walked in and sat down beside her.

"Good Morning Sam" I said and lightly hugged her

" G'morning" Sam said back to me.

"Whats up" I said to her curiosly wanting to know why she was here and what she was doing.

"Nothing, I just missed her" She said looking at the baby.

"Okay, well I'm going back down stairs, Oh Carly's up if you want to come down."

Okay I'll come down with you"

"Okay"

"I think Spencer's cooking Breakfast "

**_About 20 minutes later….._**

"Hi Mr. Cook" I said to Spencer and hugged him from behind

"Morning Kate" He said and kissed me

"Sam are you going to stay for Breakfast?" Spencer asked her.

"Nope" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Were watching the baby, she is hanging out with Freddie today, right Sam.

"Yup" "I texted Freddie and told him to meet me outside of your apartment in ten minutes, we'er going back to be my house, Bye"

"Bye Sam" Carly said to her

_(Sam leaves)_

"What do think they do when they hang out?" Spencer said

"SPENCER! It's their business, not yours" I yelled at him for asking that question

Carly just giggled

"Okay then, Breakfast is ready"

**_Around 3….._**

**Sam's POV**

"Okay Sam, I gotta go before she notices that I spent the entire day with you"

"UGGGG… Okay" I sighed and told him

"Text me"

"Okay, Bye" I said and kissed him

When he left I texted Carly to see how Leah was. She said good, I told her Freddie left and to spy, when he got home to text me and I would come over.

She said okay

Around 4:30 Carly texted me to say Freddie came home, I told her I would be there in fifteen. She said okay.


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up spending the night, I have been doing that a lot since Melanie left and Leah was born. Around 6:00 I got a text and it was from Melanie, it said "Where are you" I texted back with "At Carly's" She said "Okay just wanted to know, I Miss u 3Melaniexoxo"

About 30 Minutes later someone knocked on Carly's door, she got up to answer it and screamed in delight. IT WAS MELANIE! Yes, Melanie was standing in the doorway to Carly's apartment, To my misfortune Leah had to eat, so I had to go wake her up, gladly I left the room.

**Carly's POV**

"OMG I can't believe you're here!"

"I know, My boyfriend dumped me for the girl two floors down from me, she's a pageant girl and brunette."

"That stinks"

"UGGG tell me about it, I all ways get dumped for other girls who aren't blonde, one guy even told me he was dumping me because I was blonde and he couldn't stand to be seen with me"

"wow"

"And I'm back because school was done"

I had completely forgot It was summertime, since Sam had her baby, neither of us had gone back to school. Freddie still did though. Sam and I did school online, so we never missed a beet, Sam wasn't too thrilled though. I missed school, and all my friends I have only gone back once and that was to collect my stuff and clean out my locker, Sam's Still sat full.

"Where's Sam, I wanna see my niece" Melanie said impatiently

"I will go see what is keeping her" I told Melanie, wondering where Sam was myself.

When I got upstairs, the bathroom door was closed and Leah was in her crib, I walked into my room, Picked up Leah and she gave me a baby smile ( she was still figuring out how to smile), and walked to the bathroom, I held Leah out to the door so she could touch it. She quickly stared to hit the door and I could her Sam giggling in the bathroom, she came to the door, unlocked it and said "PEEK-A-BOO!" Leah tried smiling again and did something that sounded like giggling.

"Come here" Sam said and held her arms out for me to hand Leah to her.

I did. And we went down stairs and met Melanie at the bottom.

"Hi Sam" "Hi Leah" she said in a completely different voice than usual. I gave Melanie Leah and walked into the kitchen and stood behind the counter as I watched my Older-by-ten-seconds-sister sit on the couch and play with my daughter in her lap. Carly came and stood beside me. My phone started beeping, It was Freddie texting me.

_(OH I forgot to mention, Kate and Spencer went to see a movie and wouldn't be back til late)_

I must have been texting Freddie for I while because Carly was shaking me to get off the phone, says the girl who will be on the phone for hours to her boyfriends. She now had Leah .

"Hey Melanie, do you plan on going home tonight?"

"Well yeah, why"

"I was gonna say you and Sam could stay and we could have a giant sleep over well as loud and fun as a sleepover can get with sleeping 3 month old baby."

"Okay" I said and sighed, I fought back the erge to give both Carly and Melanie the evil eye.

"That sounds like fun, I will get my stuff from the car, I never went home, I texted Sam and then came here. Carly, can you help me please?"

"Sure, here Sam take Leah"

"Okay, come here" I said

They left and Freddie walked in, he looked confused, I kissed him on the way in.

"Wait didn't Carly and you just leave."

"Nope, try her and Melanie, you know I would never where that much pink even for all the money in the world"


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV…

The following morning…..

Me, Carly, and Melanie slept in the living room, Kate slept in Carly's room with the baby, and Spencer in his bed.

The 3 of us woke up to Kate coming down the the steps half awake

"Kate why are you awake if you are so tired" Melanie asked her.

"Leah kept waking up and crying, so being a good girl I rocked her and put her back to sleep."

"Crap, I knew there was something I forgot to do, Sorry Kate" I said to her.

"I forgot to put the baby monitor down here" Carly said " I forgot too, sorry Kate"

"It's okay I have nieces and nephews that are really little and get up a lot, I am one of nine kids 7 girls and 2 boys, so you can imagine how many nieces and nephews I have or will have . "

The 3 of us just laughed.

Spencer got up about an hour later and made breakfast

Carly, Melanie and I showered, got dresses and planed to go to the mall and leave Leah with Kate and Spencer.

We left and Kate put Leah down for an afternoon nap.


	8. Chapter 8

The following evening Freddie's mom had to work the Graveyard Shift at the hospital, so she wouldn't be home till 10 tomorrow morning, so Freddie and I went to my house and Melanie spent the night at Carly's again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Carly's POV…_**

"SAM!, we have to go rehearse iCarly" I yelled

"Come on Sam, you know we can see you two kissing" Melanie said.

"Okay Melanie, now that you are on iCarly we need to rehearse so you know what will happen." I told her

"I know but if those two don't stop kissing, we won't get any work done." Melanie said getting impatient

"I know!" I said having a idea "Okay come with me" I told Melanie and slowly started to climb the stairs. Once they go to the top, Melanie said " Now what?"

"Just trust me" I said and walked to my room, went to the crib where Leah was, "She has been up for awhile now and Sam was paying no attention and didn't hear her on the baby monitor"

"Soo…?" Melanie said, still clueless to my plan

"We're gonna hold Leah up behind Sam and she hopefully will pull her hair and get her attention."

"Great idea, at least she won't yell at us" Melanie said, now getting the plan.

We slowly crept back down the steps, they we're where we left them, making out on the couch.

_(Yuck, but I am finally out of writer's block and this it the topic that come to me at a one year old's birthday party LOL kind of awkward HEHE)_

We planned to have Melanie do it since she carried Leah down the stairs. I stood behind the counter and Melanie slowly crawled behind the couch and held Leah up, Leah grabbed a giant chuck of Sam's long, blonde and curly hair and yanked hard, so hard that Melanie moved.

"OWWWWW!" Sam said

Melanie held Leah back up so she could see the little bug that pulled her hair.

"Melanie, why did you let her pull my hair"

"Because we have to rehearse iCarly and you don't have the heart to yell at your own baby" Melanie said

"Yeah I guess your right, we should do a iCarly segment with Leah in it. Sam said to me.

That sounds like a good idea, but wait, we just can't tell them she's yours." I said to Sam

"Why not" Melanie said confusingly

"Imagine how many viewers we will lose when parent's find you're a 17 year-old mom, they won't let their kids watch our show anymore." I said.

"Yea, I guess, but who's baby can we say it is." Sam said confusingly

"I know , we could say I had to baby-sit her for a family friend and she let us use her for the show" Melanie suggested

"Nah, I think they will see right through that.

"It's a good thing she can't talk or mimic anything." I said

"Why not" Freddie said coming up behind Sam and Leah.

"Because what if she mimicked mama or reached out for Sam, then we would be toast…." I told Freddie.

"I see, bit if she is on the show, I don't think she will sit in her crib in Carly's room "til were done" Freddie said " And we can't have a baby monitor going while we film"

"Freddie has a point" I said to the Sam and Melanie.

"Wait" Sam said " Do we still have the crib from the Baby Spencer videos?

"Yeah, its it storage though, why" I asked Sam.

I was gonna say, if we still had it in the studio, we could put it off to the side and put her in it after the show"

"We could just do that with the crib in my room, so we don't have to lug it all the way from storage." I suggested

"Yeah, man she pulled my hair hard, it still hurts"

"Yeah, She pulled so hard it moved me."

"Come on Melanie, lets go step up to rehearse, when we come back we don't wanna find you where you guys were before." I said smiling

Sam groned.

We took Leah up stairs because she had never been in the iCarly studio awake.

We layed her on the floor on a blanket.

After we finished talking over the show and playing with Leah since there were baby toys scattered everywhere.

We thought about going back down stairs.

"Wait,Melanie, we should spy on Sam and Freddie.

"Why?" Melanie said.

"I dunno, why not. Lets see if they kept their promise."

"I highly doubt it, but how they will see us.

"For some reason this apartment came with a camera in every room and we can spy on them that way, come one let's go to my room." I said Picking up Leah.

"Okay so…. And….. okay and this should give us picture" I said as Melanie sat on the floor with Leah.

"They so did not keep their promise, come look"

Melanie walked over to my computer screen, it was the living room and there was Sam and Freddie kissing.

" Well what did you expect?" Melanie said "There's no one down there, Kate and Spencer are at the movies, and we are you here."

"Yeah I guess your right."

This time they sat the other way so the side of Sam's head that Leah pulled her hair was now the other side.

"Should we?" Melanie said.

"Sure why not" I said to her

"But you have to hold the baby."

"Okay but this time let's set her on Sam's lap, and hopefully Sam's hair will hang down and she will pull it"

"Okay sounds good"

We went down stairs, Sam and Freddie could have cared less, Melanie put Leah in Sam's lap and she didn't even noticed what we had put in her lap until Leah pulled Sam's hair, really hard. "OWWWW…., really again, Melanie by the time we go home, I am not going to have any hair left"

"Sorry, but, but…." Melanie couldn't think of anything to say.

"That's it where leaving, come on Freddie"

"Bye girls" Freddie said following Sam.

"I will be back for Leah later, Carly"

"Okay"

"You know what Melanie, I think I spend more time with this baby then Sam does."

"Your right we all spend more time with the baby then Sam does"

"She never it's home alone with her either, she is always with Freddie that I could call this baby mine and nobody would every know the difference"

"Yeah, can I spend the night here, I don't wanna drive home in the dark."

"Sure, Sam will probably come back and sleep over, or her and Freddie will sleep at your house."

"Yup probably"


	10. Chapter 10

Sam's POV…

*Texting*

_Sam: But why can't you, I miss u 3_

_Freddie: Cuz my mom is on my case becuz I didn't come home last nite. __L_

_Sam: Just say ur goin' to Carly's and come here instead_

_Freddie: I can't ,my mum can track me remember_

_Sam: UGGGG….. okay then I still will miss u 3 I will be at carly's, in 20 mins. Meet me there?_

_Freddie: Sam, I told u I can't leave the house, my mom will have a cow if I do. I miss you too3 MUAH! Talk to you later, if my mom finds out I am txting u she will flip._

_Sam: UGG okay MUAH( its not the same!) __3 3 3_

"MELANIE HURRY UP!"

"SHUT UP! I am coming, you try bathing and changing a squirming baby for you little sister."

It's okay, I don't have a little sister"

"You could bath your own daughter, and I still have to get dressed and put make-up on."

"Ugg okay"

"Here take Leah"

"Fine"

"Sam she is your daughter, not mine"

"I know"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sam's POV…_**

_Sam: Omigod, wat is up with ur mom, y wont she let u see me._

_Freddie: she said that I wasn't aloud 2 c u til I tell her where I was Friday nite._

_Sam: ugg just tell her, I miss u bunches 3_

_Freddie: no! r u crazy, I will never be able to see you again, when I tried to go to carlys on Saturday morning she followed me there to make sure u weren't there. _

_Sam: TTYL Leah's crying and I can't send Melanie cuz she's at carly's, luv u bunches MUAH! (still not the same)_

_Freddie: wuv u 2 MUAH ( I know rite) 3_

_Sam: 3_

"Shhhhhhhh…. Leah….Shhhhhhh" I said trying to calm Leah down, she just wouldn't stop crying, I was trying really hard not to break down and start crying. I just couldn't do it anymore, Leah just kept screaming, I started to cry too. I picked up my phone, dialed Kate's number, and let it ring

Kate answered" Hello"

"H-Hi K-Kate" I said trying really hard not to keep crying

"Sam whats the matter"

"I just don't know what to do, Leah just won't stop crying can you please come over here"

"Sure, Do you want Carly or Melanie to come, because that's were I am?"

"No just you, please come q-q-quickly" I said starting to break down crying again, I, Samantha Puckett was crying over a baby, a little help-less baby. It felt so funny, that would be something Melanie or Carly would do, not me.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sam: IT HAS BEEN 5 DAYS, JUST TELL HER ALREADY!_

_Freddie: I can't do you want our relationship 2 b over._

_Sam: No but I miss u, We can't even rehearse iCarly I guess._

_Freddie: In less Melanie comes to get me and you hide until my mom leaves_

_Sam: awesome, I will txt mel, the dets. Wuv u bunches _


End file.
